Hopping Wilde
by OperationSnowfall
Summary: As a new law is put in place to keep predators in line Judy and Nick are pushed to the limits.
1. The beginning

**Hey if you are reading this story then you are more than likely a Zootopia lover like myself. I have never written a FanFic before so please be gentle. I will do my best to make sense of the story. I have had this idea in my head for weeks and I had to get it out**

 **Warning there more than likely be smut in this and I won't be censoring it when it comes.**

The day had come. All of Zootopia was on edge, especially the ZPD. After the actions of Dawn Bellwether and her associates the city was tense. She may have been taken down but she had sheaf light on the prejudice that ran ramped through the city. After she had been lead away in chains the city's next highest official toke office, a pig by the name of Joni Onkst. She was not a pleasant mammal, she may not have had ties to the Bellwether plot but she was not opposed to its effects. As she took office she rallied the public's moment of fear of predators to her own agenda. And today 4 months after taking office her actions toke hold.

A video played on the large monitor of Zootopia central square, Shari Center, Tundra Town Center, the ZPD building and any other heavily trafficked area. The video was one all had seen. Joni in front of a podium, her smile one so fake even con artists stayed away. She began "today we take back our city from fear. Fear of those among us that are the highest chance of tearing down our fair city. As of today executive order 159-Z78 takes effect. This is an order that all mammals of the predator class are to report to the ZPD within 30 days to be outfitted with monitoring bracelets and in some cases collars. These bracelets will monitor the animal's heart rate and other body signals. If it detects that subject is losing control and is a threat to become savage it will first light yellow." She held up a test bracelet. Its black band lead to an electronic face. It was slim and sleek looking, hiding the panic it brought. Its screen shown a yellow light "at this stage the subject has 60 seconds to return to acceptable levels of control. If they do no a mild shock will be administered and the will show red. If the subject is still not complying a sedative will be injected in 60 seconds. At that stage it will shine bright purple. If stage red is activated the ZPD will be notified and will respond. "She cleared her through and put down the fake band and then looked back up. Still smiling as if this were her best day, perhaps it was. "The bands may not fit our larger sized predators in which case a collar of the same actions will be applied. It has been brought to my attention that this system may affect the matting of the ones wearing the system. So as to insure fair treatment for all. If the individual can go its first 90 days without a red level incident they will be given a short wave transmitter unique to their system that can be used at home to disable there system for periods of 2 hours at a time. I understand that this will be a hard transition for most but i assure you that the sacrifice of a few will insure the safety of us all. In closing if you see a predator after 30 days without there band or collar please call the ZPD. Have a great day" the video cut out and in its place was chief Bogo in front of the ZPD headquarter. Behind him stood an array of mammals. Next to each predator was a prey animal ready to assign then there bracelets. This was part of the plan. To show the public that the government practice what it preaches.

On the far right side stood a orange fox, and next to him stood the ZPD first rabbit officer. Judy looked up at Nick who was watching Bogo with a nonchalant expression.

"Officers. You may begin. "The chief boomed in a solemn tone.

All the prey stepped in front of their partners with their boxes and started the process. Judy just stood in front of Nick starring at the piece of metal and plastic in her paw. She couldn't help but feel responsible for this. She was the one that light the flame that now was separating the city. As a tear began to well in here eye she felt a familiar paw bring her chin up. She looked into the emerald eyes of Nick. He looked at here with such companion and understanding that she was again lost in remorse for her next action.

"It's okay Carrots. Just do it and we can move forward" he whispered to her.

She nodded her head and took his worst and put the band on. She made sure that it was snug on him bit not too tight.

She wrote down his serial number on the Form that she had to submit to the station. She had not seen but most of the other officers had dispersed to be alone before the public arrived in an hour for their turn. As Judy and Nick looked at the few officers left they watched as a camera mosses filmed chief Bogo put a color on the first face most mammals see when the enter the ZPD. It was clear that Clawhauser was trying to hold back tears but was not succeeding. As the chief put a hand on Bens shoulder he turned and saw the camera mosses watching the private event and snorted at the moose.  
"Get that damn camera out of here now!" His voice yelled and echoed off the building.  
The moose quickly ran off in fear of his life. Judy watched as Bogo said something in private to Ben who hung his head low and shuffled off towards the main doors.

Just as Nick turned to leave he and Judy heard Bogo call for them to stop. The stood and watched as the buffalo lumbered over to them where he toward over the small stature. Both officers looked up at their boss who sighed and looked around at the empty steps

"Wilde, Hopps. You 2 are my best officers. You two work well together. This is fucked up what is happing and i do not want it to hit you two any harder than it has to." he now looked down at the duo who stood silently listing to their rarely open boss speak. "I am aware that you both have been seeing each other roman…"

"But sir we…" Judy tried to deny her relationship with Nick in fear of their career but was cut off by Bogos huff being held up.

"Save it Hopps. I'm old but not blind. The way you two look at each other and act around each other it's obvious. I will not stop you both i think what you have is what makes you such a great team." he cleared his throat and look away into the city. For a moment "i once….had a partner like you two. But this city and the bigots tore us apart...i do not want to be like my father." the chief looked down at the two who were astonished at how open Bogo was being. Nick had to know why.

"You aren't acting like yourself today sir" nick said

The chief snorted loudly. "I just want you two to know that i am on your side even if it doesn't seem like i always am. Call it a trust exercise Wilde, ill trust you, you trust me. I have a feeling these…" he said pointing at nicks band "will be hard on the city and you two. Confined in each other. If you need anything see to me privately. Otherwise be discreet. We all have jobs to do." he straightened up and took a few steps up the stairs and looked over his shoulder at the duo.

"Oh and take today to help the public. I am assigning you bother to a special job...one outside of the office." and with that he walked away into the building.

Judy looked up at Nick with a puzzled look.

"What was that all about?" Judy asked

"I ummm...don't really know." sputtered Nick.

"What did he mean by that last part you think?"

"I think he is letting us stay at home tomorrow. You know desk work. Not here." Nick looked at Judy with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh" she said quietly then here head clicked and she looked up with a smile "so we could….um just stay at home…."

"That's my plan fluff "replied Nick with a smile as she elbowed his ribs. He chuckled and began to walk towards the building. Judy quickly fallowed behind.

The day passed with much heartache and annoyance. Predator after predator cane to the ZPD to get there mandatory bracelets. Somewhere anger and yelled at the officers helping them. But most where embarrassed and ashamed. They were being forced to be different because of things that they can't control. Even still one or two cried at their current situation. Both Nick and Judy spent the day attaching bracelets and collars. Nick had a large bangle tiger arrive at his station around noon. The tiger looked around nervously. He wore jeans a brown tee shirt and a beige apron with some small stains here and there. Nick got out his step stool and started his script to the tiger who just looked on staring at the collar nick held. He finally spoke as nick handed him a pen to sign the form.

"….I've never even left this district. I got a wife and cub. I've never done anything wrong. Never seen any trouble…." he trailed off while looking down at his paws.

"I….im sorry sir. It's just the way it has to be for now…" nick spoke softly. His eyes softening to this stranger.

"...just get it done…" he said in almost a whisper.

Nick nodded and leaned up and secured the collar on the tiger and stepped back.

"Thanks i guess" the tiger said as he straightened himself back up.

"Ya...here take this" Nick said as he handed the tiger the copy of the form and a pamphlet on the new system.

"Make sure to come back in 90 days to get your jammer. It's not much but it all helps." nick said

"Alright thanks i hope the damn thing is gone by then" the tiger said as he turned to leave.

As Nick watched the tiger walk away he jumped when Bogo yelled his name from upstairs. Nick quickly ran upstairs. He may be new to the force but he knew at least that when the chief yells your name from upstairs you come running. As nick entered the office he saw Bogo at his desk writing on some piece of paper.

"You rang sir" Nick tried to lighten his nerves. Bogo did not look up from his paperwork "your assignment for you and Hopps for tomorrow is to test out what is in that case…" Bogo pointed at a black hard case sitting in his visitor chair.

"What is in the case sir" nick said while looking at it.

"It's a test model of the jammers. They sent it saying they work but i want my best officer to test it out….and seeing as I'm not about to put a bracelet on Hopps i will use her partner"

Nick slightly chuckled.

Bogo still looking down. "All you two have to do is…" Bogo looked up "get your heart rate up. If it works you will be fine. If it doesn't...well you will know right away. Ill expect a report the following day…..You can leave out the details just of it worked or not" he said returning to his work.

Nick stood his mouth open as he retrieved the surprisingly heavy case and walked out of the office not sure what to say to Bogo even if he could speak right now.

Nick walked down the stairs to the lobby and looked out all his fellow officers at different stations helping the public put on collars and bracelets. His eyes finally found who he was looking for. Judy was one of the few of the officers who could help the smaller predators so she was helping a female mongoose get her bracelet on. The mongoose had clearly been crying but seemed to be calmed by whatever Judy had done. As Nick walked over he watched as the two mammals hugged and the mongoose walked away. Nick steeped in front of Judy as to not let another take his spot

"Yes Officer Wilde." Judy looked up at nick with a smirk and leaning on her hip to the side. She had a difficult morning and Nick's presence was enough to re ground her to reality.

"We have our assignment for tomorrow" he said drumming his paw on the case in his hand "Bogo wants us to test out the jammer make sure they work right. I was thinking we could work out or go for a run or something… else that gets my heart going" nick whispered the last part to her. Leaning in ever so close. Just blushed and looked around to see no one was paying them any attention.

"I think...together we could get you...all worked up" she said and patted the side of his muzzle before stepping back to give them more appropriate space. Nick ears had perked up and he was smiling wide.

"You sly bunny"

"And you're a dumb fox. Now get back to work. We are the only ones able to get the smaller ones. I mean do you want to have Francine try to put on an otter's bracelet?"

Nick chuckled "i guess not. The poor little guy would be crushed. I'll be right over there if you need me "

As he began to walk away Judy jumped up and whispered in nicks ear seductively as he walked by "i always need you"

Nick smiled and walked back to his table to help the coyote that was waiting in line. He waved her over with a slight smile now.

 **Hey all if you see this you have read the first chapter. The second one is in the works. I have seen the first reviews and 1) thank you I love the feedback 2) I can't believe how many people have read this already**

 **And most importantly I know I'm a shitty writer when it comes to spelling and grammar. I have a college degree and I still have the same spelling skills as a 10 year old. I will go back and try to fix everything as soon as I can I really do apologize I know how brutal it is to read a poorly written story so I will work as fast as I can. I just put it out so quick to see if anyone would even want to read the story. It's been playing out in my head for weeks now and I had to write it down.**

 **Thanks for reading and the reviews and the following and just for reading. It means the world to me. I'll get the next chapter out soon.**


	2. Heating up

**HOLY SHIT! The first chapter did so much better than I could have ever guessed it would. I only wrote it to get it out of my head. Warning I still haven't gotten a chance to fix my grammar and spelling so this chapter is still a little rough. Please read the end for more details enjoy**

Nick starred down at the piece of plastic and metal on his wrist. He thought to himself how crazy it was that this had so much power over him and so many others. He reached forward and pulled on it. Half expecting it to come off but the band was securely together. He sighed and looked up at his world. Judy stood in the kitchen reading the back of a blue box. She was in an orange tank top and black spandex shorts. Nick opened up his nostrils and toke in the smell of the shared apartment. It smelled of her. When he reopened his eyes Judy was staring at him.

"Smell something?" she said with a smile

"Actually yes. Something I love eating" he dodged a spoon that Judy threw at him

He chuckled and went back to looking at his bracelet.

"How does it feel?" Judy asked walking over to him

"I'm not sure. Annoying. I haven't seen it turn on or anything. Even during our run"

"Well you do have the officer edition. They have more range that they don't turn on then civilian models."

"It did turn on once...when you got ahead of me in those tight short" he said with a smile.

Judy rolled her eyes and pushed him.

"You shouldn't lie to me nick. "She said blushing seeing right through his playful fibs.

"Your right it hasn't turned on but... Watching that cute little bottom and tail bounce in front of me always makes my heart race. Reminds me what i run for" he said with a wink.

Judy smiled wide as nick flattered her. She did notice when he said cute but he was being too sweet to make a deal about it. She had an idea of where she wanted to take the evening and didn't want to ruin it.

"Oh it does? In these tight shorts. It's not like i have on anything on underneath to stare at "she said as innocently as she could. Looking at nick with as big and innocent eyes as she could.

"Oh such a bad officer. Running around in only fur tight shorts." as nick spoke his tail gently swayed back and forth.

Judy leaned in and whispered in nicks ear. Her hot breath agents his neck and her soft lips on his sensitive ears.

"I am a bad girl..." she ran her paw up his bare chest fur to rest on his shoulder "...and what are you going to do about it Officer Wilde hmmm?"

Nicks tail was now wagging furiously. He reached up and pulled Judy's face to his. Their lips meeting in a much need kiss. The electricity in the air ran through them. Judy moaned softly as she let Nick's tongue invade her mouth. After a short while she stepped forward and straddled Nick's lap. Her weight on Nick's lap was adding to Nick's excitement. She began to push her tongue back agents his as her paw ran down his chest. She moaned again this time louder as she felt both nicks claws dig into her rump. He squeezed and then just rubbed her.

 _*Beep beep*_

Both of the mammals jumped and looked at the source of sound. Nicks wrist. The bands screen was bright yellow showing "120".

"I guess it works" nick said in not a whisper but as an exhale of his breath. The wind in his sails being dashed away thinking they would have to stop.

"I'm not surprised. At what's been poking me I thought it was going to go off when I sat down" Judy said. She should be more concerned but whenever Nick gets her going her instincts take a hold and she only gets one thing on her mind. Him.

Nick just continue to stare at it. They had just gotten going and it would already be time to slow down. His mind wander to all the mammals that would be in the same boat as he was. All the things others now couldn't do. What he can't do.

Nick was brought out of his head when Judy snapped her fingers in front of nicks eyes. Her eyes loss of her lust but full of concern for her mate.

"It's okay nick. We can try the jammer tomorrow I just need to be close to you "she said as she ran her paw along his check. And leaned forward and gave him a soft and passionate kiss. As the kiss broke Nick regained his smile.

"I don't like that you can see through me anymore"

Judy rolled her eyes "You love it"

"I love you."

"I love you too Nick"

It was Nicks turn to kiss Judy. This time passion started to resurface. Nicks paws grasp Judy's sides and hip. Her paws wrapping around his neck pulling him in. After minutes of content young love the two finally broke and left both mammals panting.

"Do you need to stop?" Judy asked with concern in her voice. Not wanting to end this but she had fear of her mate being hurt.

Nock shook his head. "I never want to stop. We just have to go slow. Ill focus on keeping my heart rate normal. I know how much you rabbits like it slow." Saying his last part with sarcasm know how much going slow drives her crazy.

"Shut up and kiss me you dumb fox"

Not needing to be told twice him reengaged the passionate kiss. Nick moved his paws from her hips to her ass pulling her closer to him needing her close to him. As there passionate kiss got hotter and hotter Nick's sensitive nose was filled with not only Judy's natural scent but a scent that only he know...Judy's lust. He could tell how badly she need him.

Trying to keep his mind busy to stay calm he reflected on the past. They had only been dating for 5 months and it was only last month that they toke there physical relationship to the highest level. Nick was nervous that night. He knew Judy had never tried anything like that. The night was different then now. It was slow and steady. She had some trouble initially taking Nick in but once they did it the next night..and the next ...and the next. Almost every night since then the two have been going at it. The combination of the youth and Judy's biology made the perfect storm for their late nights.

Nick was brought back to reality as Judy's paws pulled on Nick's neck fur pulling him in. His memory's where keeping him calm but the bunny on his lap was getting him excited. As nicks left paw played with Judy's puffy tail he moaned when she flex her hips into his groin. She smiled at that and began a steady rhythm of rubbing against him.

He closed his eyes tight and concentrate on her scent trying to keep himself calm.

The kiss broke and Judy's lips kissed along his mussel to his ears that where pressed against his skull. Her breath tickling his ear.

"N..nick...i need you" she huffed out.

Nick got bold as he reached up and gently pulled her ears

"You can have me my slutty bunny"

Judy moaned loud at the combination of the ear pulling and Nick talking so dirty. She love it.

"Then let your...slutty bunny get to it" as she whispered her paws began to pull up her tank top over her head. Her ears flopping to the side of her head as she smiled at Nick's tender smile and pulled of her light orange tank top.

Nicks bracelet beeps again when his eyes land on Judy's chest. This causes Judy to giggle and cover her chest with her hands.

"Unless you are into shocking now i suggests you take a second"

Nick chuckled and took a deep breath and the bracket went back dormant. Judy giggled and taped his muzzle with a paw

"Good job. So proud of you."

Nick chuckled "but I haven't even started what I'm most proud of"

Judy giggled and blushed. And kissed his mussel again and worked back to his collar bone. Nick moaned into Judy's ears. His paws rubbing her now exposed back. His claws lightly dragging through her soft short fir.

Judy gasped when Nick stood up and held her by her ass. She wrapped her legs around nicks waist and weaved her arms tighter around his neck. While counting her light kiss along his neck and collar bone. Nick was trying to make it to their bed room but the long day and his attempt to not exert himself got to him. He pushed Judy up against a wall. When she feels the cool wall against her back fir she gasp lightly.

"Sorry my love i have...to keep calm and steady "

"I'm in no hurry my sexy fox "she says as she kiss him on the check.

Her affection gave Nick more energy and he picked her up and finished the walk to their room. As Nick lays Judy down on the bed she lets go and looks up at her mate. Nick kiss her lips quickly. Then turns and shuts the room's door and shuts the blinds tight. Nicks expert night vision kicking in letting him see almost as well as he could in light. He turns to see Judy on the bed. Her rear paws up on the bed and spread wide, she had removed her shorts and had everything on display for Nick's eyes. His eyes scanning her pretty pink pussy. The lips visible dripping in need of him. He had seen her like this every night for a month and still could never get over how beautiful and perfect she was.

"I know you can see me Nicky. Come get your prey"

As Nick took off his own pants he smiled. He walked to the bed and crawled over top of her. As he leaned down he put his muzzle to her neck taking it gently in his mouth and let out a deep low growl vibrating against her neck.

"ohhhhhh….sweet cheese and crackers nick….i love that"

He gently increase the pressure on her neck knowing how much it turn her on. She kept moaning with every growl enjoying the helplessness of the situation. Nicks teeth on her exposed neck. His chest pressing down on hers. His orange fur tickling her sensitive nipples that were as hard as diamonds.

Nick finally let's go of his prey as he begins the part of their nightly ritual that he needs to do. He knows it confuses Judy but sometimes you can't deny your biology. He begins inhaling deep of her scent. Sniffing around her head and down her ears. As he sniffs her neck he feels a gentle tap on his shoulder. He regains himself and sits slightly up to look down at Judy's amethyst eyes.

"...why do you always do that Nicky? I like it just it's...different I've always meant to ask but my mind gets…preoccupied"

"Sorry carrots it's just...a fox thing. I need your scent to get myself going. Otherwise Nick jr won't come out fully to play"

"Why?" she asks a puzzled look on her cute face.

"i...i never told you...well i wanted to the first night but...ya i couldn't talk so well that night.. fox's mate for life...so when we first did it….both first did it…"nick looks at his night stand as he can't keep eye contact with his love. She thought of him as a sexual master but he was as confused as she was that night so he just played the part. He never lied to her just left out a part. "...so when the first night that we...knot into our mate...the cuddle time after out noose take in so much of our mate...that's all we can ever have...i never told you cause it's a huge commitment and i didn't want to pressure you more than that night already was and…"

"Nick". It was all she need to say to make him look at her. The first thing he saw was her eyes had tears in them for a split second his heart dropped. He knew a lifelong partnership was huge and he dropped it on her like a 10 pound weight.

Then he saw her smile. "I'm not leaving you nick. I was suspicious when that first night you cuddled me…that you were sniffing and licking me so much. I love it….a lot. Makes me feel safe. Thank you for being open with me Nick." She knew how hard it is for him to be open like this. Even with her. She didn't know that night that he had imprinted on her. She was okay with it because she only wants Nick but it was a huge commitment he made to her without even telling her. She thought of how hard it must have been.

"You are the only one i don't hide from...I'm sorry i didn't tell you before...ya sorry about the sniffing and grooming. It just comes naturally...like a lot of things with you"

"Show me" she whispered as she pulled him into a long drawn out kiss.

 **Soooo you read that and if you are like me you are probably mad that I stopped it well this is for a reason. I am just blown away at how well this story has been received. I run a YouTube channel and this is doing so much better than that. I honestly just wrote this because I was reading others and I thought this idea in my head was a good one. I didn't expect anyone to read it let alone enjoy it. So sincerely thank you for reading. I feel obligated to continue this but between my job and YouTube and just life it might be a slower pace. Also I've never wrote smut because the next chapter will be where this one will pick up where this ended so it might be difficult. I stopped this here so that if those who don't want the smut can just skip to chapter 4. Trying to please everyone. As well as I was using this chapter to lay the foundation for Nick and Judy relationship that I have in my head. So please keep sending the feedback it honestly is the only reason I'm going to continue this. I will try to go back and fix my many mistakes so please be patience. Thank you!**


	3. Love Making

**If you don't want to read smut of erotica whatever you want to call it then skip to next chapter. And no I haven't improved with grammar yet. This is my first time writing this kind of story so hopefully you enjoy.**

"Show me" she says bring him into a long drawn out kiss.

As the kiss broke Judy looks up at her beloved.

"What do you need me to do for your grooming?"

Nick just looks down at her confused. He was so new to sexuality he only fallowed instincts. He had also never had anyone trust him so much. Her Judy was, naked and exposed to him. Giving herself to him however he needs. He didn't know how to process such love and commitment. Sure she had given herself to him many times and they did love each other more than anything. But he had just told her that even if something goes horrible wrong he still will only be loyal to her and her alone. He felt something he never felt before. Scared.

Judy looking at his puzzled face and seeing right through it. Every day since she meet him Judy had study his face. His minor pulls and pushes of his muscles to tell her the things she wasn't to notice. She found it hard to understand how Nick felt sometimes. She had a loving family and a support net. He felt alone. She tried her best to understand but she still found it hard.

"Nick...bunnies may not always mate for life...but i am….i found you and well….you are all i want. You say you need to do something to get your knot out then I'll do it….a relationship is compromises...in not leaving you...please know that. You don't have to hide from me….please."

"I…i...i love you more than life itself Judy...i...i believe you. It's just hard to sometimes...you're too good for me and…" he was broke off by Judy's soft lips on his again. It ended quickly as it started.

"I love you too. Now what do you need me to do."

Nick smiles a genuine smile. His inner thoughts, here we go no hiding. " just...keep talking dirty...it keeps your scent strong...the sniffing of your lust is what gets my knot out….the licking just relaxes me...and p...pet me…" he was scared of that last request. In Zootopia petting a canine was much like calling a bunny cute. It was taboo.

"Like this? " Judy says not being phased at all doing as she said and giving herself to him. Her right paw reached up and ran through the fur on his side.

"Yes….work...your way….up…" Nick said in between long drawn out licks along Judy's neck. Inhaling as he did.

"Mhmh dirty you said…." she whispers very softly. Her paw now rubbing his shoulder bladed. "...you know what i love...when you bend your dirty little bunny over on all fours…"

Nick shifts his licking to the top of her head making her pause. A deep growl now immerging in his belly.

"...and put my ass up in the air as you fuck me from behind….you get so deep in me Nicky….deeper than my paws ever could...your monster of a cock hitting all of my spots"

Nicks growl was now intensified. His member was so close to being ready. He was stuck in a perfect storm Judy's body and lust was fueling his own lust but the constant licking and grooming soothed his mind and kept his heart rate steady. His bracelet always in the back of his head. A constant remind of his past while his future lay ahead of him. The past being hos constant cool dimeter to not let emotion show but his future the loving perfect bunny beneath him. Her love making him want to be more open for her.

Judy's rear paws reaching up and stroking Nick's hard cock. She could feel how excited he is. Her paws now scratching behind his ears causing his tail to wag furiously. His constant growl near her ears as he licked her was driving her insane. She needed him so bad but he was so patient for her she could afford to make this the best for him.

She felt what they were working for. His Knott finally emerging from its sheath. Its bulbous form had first scared Judy when she first saw it but now as she massage it with her feet she knew how much it meant to their relationship.

"N...nick...how you doing up...there." her excitement was finding it hard to talk now.

Nick finally paused his constant licking and sniffing of her ears.

"In in heaven carrots. You ready for your reward for being so patient?"

Judy couldn't find the words so she used actions her paws behind his ears pulled him down to a kiss. There tongues meeting each other.

Nick reading here action positioned his pointed red head at Judy's soaking entrance. He paused for a second letting her juices coat his tip. He knew what he was waiting for. And there it was. Judy's legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him into her. As he entered she let out a sharp intake of much needed air. Nick pushed all the way till his knot was pressed agents her entrance. Letting her small body adjust to his size. There kiss had to stop because Judy's moans were too much to ignore. Another thing Nick loved about her was how vocal she was during sex. Her moans and screams and yips let him know how much she loved it. As nick pulled out slowly his head running along her inside he ran across her most sensitive spot and he had to stop because her powerful legs clamped around him stopping him as she was pushed over the edge. She screamed loudly as her first orgasm ripped through her. The buildup had made her cum so quickly and furiously he couldn't keep it in. Her juices flowing out of the entrance over nicks hard member. Nock stayed steady as she quivers and shuddered below him.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her loving the way she looked with her nose scrunched up and her eyes closed tight and her mouth open letting out a soft scream. He loved every second of it. She finally regained control and began to flex her hips into nick causing him to continue his licking of her neck as he pushed forward until his knot was pressed up against her again. She gasped as it rubbed against her swollen clint. She bite down on her lower lip as he pushed his knot in her with an audible pop.

He licked harder trying his hardest not to set off his bracelet. Now with his knot in her Judy got even more tuned on and vocal. Her moans now in rhythm with nicks faster thrust. She moved her hips against nick attempting to get more of him. Her walls of her pussy gripping every inch of nicks cock as tight as if she was still a virgin.

"Nick...ohhhh god yiff yes yes yes….don't stop….harder….ohhhhh" she gasped.

Nick had to stop his living to whisper into her ear. "I'm so close Judy...cum with me." he said before he toke her ear gently in his mouth biting ever so lightly on her ear.

As nick thrust faster and faster until he pushed in as deep as he could and let his seed go. His cum flooding her inside. As soon as she felt his explosion she was pushed over the edge again and her second orgasm ripped through her. Milking every last drop of cum from nicks cock. His and her fluids trapped inside her by nicks knot. Rope after roped kept cumming from nick who was desperately biting on Judy's ear probably harder then he should.

As he finally stopped and r came down from his high he heard it.

 _Beep beep beep beep_

He looked at his bracelet and it read 128. He panicked he had 2 beats to calm down before he was sent into pane. He quickly closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. Forcing out Judy who was just now stopping her shaking.

 _Beep beep beep_

It kept concentrating. He suddenly felt a paw on his ear. Gently itching it causing his tail to wag again

 _Beep...beep_...it finally stopped.

Nick panting finally looked down at his mate who was looking up at him with concern in her eyes. Still gently scratching his ear.

"That….that...was close...Nicky." her voice still quivering from her mind shattering orgasm.

"I know...I'm sorry i lost control…"

"We both did my love" she pulled him down again for a passionate kiss.

After the kiss broke Judy and nick skillfully changed position. Having done this a lot they were experts in doing this without nick pulling out. He now was behind her holding her close to him. Nicks arms wrapped around her and her paws in his spooning i content. His tail wrapped over them like a make shift blanket. They were still panting. Now they waited for Nick to deflate and separate them from one another. They were in no furry. Most nights they slept like this so it was no inconvenience. Nick was gently licking between Judy's ears enjoying the taste of her sweat. Her paws playing with nicks fingers.

"Nicky?"

"mhhhm"

"Thank you."

"For….what...my...love" he said between licks.

"Choosing me to be your life long mate...i know it must have been a huge choice…"

"It...Was...easy...you...are the...only one...I've...ever loved...i love you...with every...fiber of ….my soul...and body…" nick said still licking not able to stop himself

Judy smiled. This was one of her favorite moments in life. "Nick...by the way...that was the best love making yet...i don't know about you but...it was for me…"

"Why. Would...that...be...beautiful…"

"Just our talk before...it...you love me so much...i could feel it i the actions you did too...i mean i always have...but tonight was different...i don't know maybe I'm just a dumb bunny…"

"Judy" stopping his licking. "it was the best for me too baby...i was very open with you...and im so glad i did….you are my life….my world...I'll do all i can to stay open with you...not to hide behind my walls with you."

"Thank you my...mate. I love you nick."

"I love you too Judy."

Judy let out a slight moan as they both felt Nicks cock and Knott finally deflated and her and his juices floated out like a leaky tap coating her thigh. Judy's eyes began to get heavy. Content in life as nick regain his licking. She could tell he was getting tiered too as be gently grasped her right breast in his paw the way he always did before sleep. She pushed her ass back into him so they were nice and close as she drifted to sleep as nicks sweet voice whispered in her ear thinking she had already fell asleep.

""good night...Mrs.…..Wilde…"

 **This was my shortest chapter but it was my first time writing erotica so I found it really difficult. Yes yes I know I haven't gone back and fixed the others. I'm moving and starting a new job so writing this is hard enough let alone editing it but I will I promise. Let me know what you guys and gals think of my first sex seen. I'm not sure how it will sound to others then me. Thanks again for reading I'm still shocked at how many people read this. Really really blown away.**


	4. Question Time

Nick stirred as the sun shine through the blinds. With his eyes still closed he felt odd, something was off. He pulled Judy closer but learned why he felt off. There was no Judy. He opened his eyes quickly and looked around. Her side of the bed was empty.

He hit his paw against his skull. How could he be so stupid. Of course she left. He opened up and scared her away. He deserved to be alone and that's what he was. He was nothing more than a low down shifty fox. He pulled his legs up to his chest. He was alone so he made no effort to conceal his hurt. He put his head against his knees and let a single tear fall.

He heard the water shut off in the adjacent bathroom. Nick looked over one of his ears perked up. The door suddenly opened and steam rolled out. And there in the door way running her paw over her ear stood Judy. She looked over at nick her smile suddenly failed. She ran over to him before he could blink. Her speed astonished him.

"what's wrong nick...what's going on" she asked running her paws over nicks head looking for cuts or bruises. Her eyes filled with concern and worry.

"I...i... you weren't here and... I thought…."

It clicked in her head. It wasn't a physical pain he was in. But a mental pain. She was for a tenth of a second mad that he would jump to such conclusions. Then in the next tenth of a second she knew that was idiotic.

"Nick...I didn't leave you. I'm sorry I didn't wake you. You looked to peaceful sleeping I didn't want to disturb you. I'm sorry. I love you."

She pulled him in on a closer embrace. How could she be such a dumb bunny. Nick had opened up to her last night on a level he had never done before. It doesn't take a psychologist to know he would have trust issues and the first thing she did was leave him alone. It was sloppy and dumb. She would do better.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I'm being dumb. I jumped to conclusions. It's my fault. I'm fine" he said gently pushing away from the embrace

She heard it. "Nicolas P Wilde. You do not lie to me. I know every single time you say your fine it's a lie. Don't." she said trying not to turn this into a fight because they had yet to have one but she didn't want him to wall her off now.

"How...how did you know...I've never…. I've never told anyone that my go to lie…" his voice quivered.

"Because nick…" she took his paws in hers. "...i love you more than anyone and I'm going to spend the rest of my days with you." She said giving him her best smile.

"I love you to Judy." he said before kissing her.

As it broke he looked her up and down. "how you feeling this morning's" he said trying to break the thin layer of tension that still hung in the air

"Honestly? Amazing. I got some from this handsome sexy fox last night." she ran a single finger along his ears that now stood straight up.

"Oh? He probably was shity in bed and had a small cock. Fox's so shity "he said playing along with her game. Giving her a smile of his own as his paws traveled to her hips.

"Oh this fox...ha ha. No. He is hung like a horse. A knot that fits me so well. And as for his skills in bed. Our current record is 4 orgasms in one night but last night was two MASSIVE ones "she loved watching the fire in his eyes light as she spoke. His tail beating furiously against the bed.

"Hmmm I'm still not convinced he is good enough for such a tight perky sexy body as your carrots. Your perky gorgeous tits. Your heavenly laugh. The tightest and most skilled pussy of any mammal. And don't get me started on that perfectly formed ass you have." he watched as she blushed and he could faintly take in the best smell in the world to him.

"Your sly talker you." Judy said as she kept blushing.

"You know you love it."

"Yes yes i do." she whispers as she leaned down and kissed her mate before pushing him back on the bed and crawling on top of him and putting her head on his chest. "can we just stay in bed all day?"

"I'm down for that fluff butt." Nick said as he reached and grabbed his phone to see of he had any calls over the night hours. As he scrolled over he put a paw on Judy's rump just setting it there while she closed her eyes.

"...Judy…" he whispered as he handed her his phone. He was on ZNN and the top story was '37 mammals have a shocking night, as new shock devices are implemented most find it hard to adjust…' the story continues on about the busy night for the ZPD and the public.

"Oh my…. we should have been there to help…" Judy said as she says up on the bed reading the story.

"Honey no one was knocked out. There is nothing we can do. We will be back at it tomorrow let's not think about it today. Besides we have to try out the jammer."

She sighs. "...ya...i guess your right Nicky. We can lay in bed all day and talk about our feelings and relationship and our past and future. It will be great fun" she says trying to cox a lighter mood out of him.

"Oh yay" nick sighed sarcastically

"Admit it you love it. "

"I love you"

"I love you too nick"

Judy lays her head back down on nicks chest and plays with his orange chest fur. Nick had just shut his eyes and toke a large deep breath when Judy piped up

"Soooooo nick"

"Yes my love."

"What do you think is going to come of us?..." nick could hear voice trail off.

"Well umm...we have been loving together for a month and... our 6 months is close and…." he was cut off.

"It's today nick."

His blood froze. "no its not...no... no. oh shit...Judy I'm so sorry i didn't…" he was cut off by her giggling.

"It's okay it's okay i had to look it up because we have been so swapped at work I'm not surprised. It's okay it's not a year or anything. Spending the day together is the best way to spend it." she said truly content.

"I agree my bunny." his paw pulling her closer.

"So back to us and the question."

"Well my plan. Is to marry you and then be with you till i die."

"Good. I wanted to hear you say it. But you know how the city treats interspecies couples… remember when that moose and deer were stoned for kissing in public? And they were both prey...not predator and prey...it scares me…"

"Judy. Don't be scared. Our love can handle anything. Remember what Bogo said we need to stick together. We have each other that's the only acceptance i need."

"Your right…. what about my parents and your mom? Don't they count?"

"Honestly baby…" he had to choose his next words carefully but he didn't want to lie to her. "...of they love us then they will love us for us. We need each other and they should accept us of they truly love us."

"...are you saying you would put me above your mother? Your own kind…." Judy asked barley above a whisper.

"...yes Judy. Not they you are isolating me but because you are the one i imprinted on. My life mate. I only need you in my life...i think my mother will accept that...if somehow she doesn't…. then i won't make her."

"Oh." was all Judy could say as she sat there thinking of how committed Nick was to her. Did she deserve this? Is she worth? Would she do the same? She was getting worried. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She was glad she was t the one wearing the bracelet.

"Judy what's wrong?" nick asked full of concern.

"What? Nothing...I'm fine" she said as her breath became more rapid.

"Honey bunny now it's my turn to say don't lie to me. I have the nose and you have ears. I can litterly smell your fear right now."

"Damn…" she said under her breath "i just...you are so committed to me and I don't know if I deserve it and can live up to this. I've never been in a relationship let alone... found my soul mate. I love you more than anything or anyone before on my life but I'm worried it's not enough and I...I... i got to go" Judy tried to get up but Nicks arm held her down against his chest where she was. Not aggressively just steady. Not letting her run away to beat herself up. She was going to hear Nick out.

"Fluff...Judy you are my everything…. I'v...I've been alone my whole adult life…. it's really...really hard for me to be open with you and talk about my feelings…" Judy's ears on his chest could hear his heart pick up. "but for you...id do anything. You make me...feel again. That's what scares me...I've never been scared…. but you have broken my walls and now i feel again...you see through my lies and tricks...it scares me but it makes me happy knowing I always have you to come home too and who loves me for the real me."

Judy just laid there for a beat. She couldn't get her voice to work let alone turn to look at her mate. She could once again hear his heart pick up.

"...Judy…. please say something…." he could barely get his voice to say it i fear of what she was going to say.

She finally sat up and Nicks heart prepared to watch her leave. But she turned around and Nick could see she had tears streaming down her face as she came back down and hugs his neck. Pulling their naked body's as close as she could.

"Nick…. Nicolas i love you with every aspect of me…. I'll do anything and everything for and with you…. i love you forever and always….im never leaving you...don't hide from me….im not going anywhere…. you are my soul mate." she whispered into his neck as silent tears rolled down her face and into the mashed together fur. His paws pulling then as close as they could get.

They stayed there for close to five minutes before Judy finally regained herself and retook her spot on his chest. Resting her head on his muscular and lean chest. She loves the way he smelled and how comfy she was on his chest.

"So is it my turn to ask a question Nude Judy?" nick asked while playing with her little tail.

She giggled "Ask me anything Mr. Wilde"

"Hmmm let's see here…. okay i got one….me trying out this whole honesty thing…. we have had sex every single night we have lived together so roughly a month now…." his voice suddenly dropped to a whisper. The concern heavy in his voice "am i any good at it…"

"Are you kidding me Nick?" Judy replied scooting closer. "I've only been with 2 people nick...myself and you….and i can't put in words how you make me feel. I mean look at how many times you make me orgasm. What our record is seven in one night. Most bunnies are lucky to get two with there mates…." she was now blushing "maybe because i lm with a fox with the libido of a rabbit...or the fact that your cock hits the back of my pussy...or your knot rubs both my clit and g spot at the same time. Or its just your love flowing through our connection but yes...you are amazing honey...more than that even so please never worry about it. You are my mate for life and I'm happier them I've ever been"

Nick was smiling with great pride hearing Judy's kind and kinky words. His tail wagging fiercely against her.

"Mmmmyyyyyyu turn" Judy slightly sang loving their little game pf questions. "why is it bad for predators to get pet-ed? Like i know you never do it to a wolf of dog. But why?" she asked abruptly changing the subject.

"Well umm...it makes us happy and wag our tails. It relaxes us. So in our society predators being relaxed makes them dangerous…a relaxed pred is one that can think and calculate the next move" nick explained solemnly. He was ashamed of what he was not because he was what they did but that he was judged before he could tell his side. He was always what they wanted him to be

"Don't worry Nick ill always pet you" she says while running her hand through the fur of his belly. "I for one like you relaxed. And you are so soft...and warm..."

Nick just moans softly and his tail curls up around Judy and wags softly against her. He knew he didn't have to hide from her anymore so he enjoyed being exposed and indulging in the act.

After a while of the petting she patted his stomach twice and said after a giggle. "your turn honey"

"Ummmm" he wasn't ready with a question he was too caught up in her petting of him. He looked down at her still letting on his chest. His eyes taking in her nude form. He knew he was the first to see her like this and he was okay with that. He had his question.

 **Hey everyone I'm so so sorry that this took forever to write but it was really hard for me to write because I never thought this would get this far. I'm still panning out where this will go but I like to think that this isn't done yet. The current idea is for the next chapter is to continue the game of questions and then perhaps test out that jammer but nothing is set in stone yet. Thanks to everyone who did the poll. I will keep it open till the next chapter is out so if you didn't do it yet id appreciate it if you did. Also feel free to send me your feedback or chapter ideas. Sorry I'm so slow and my grammar still sucks. I feel like I'm failing you all when it reads poorly. Have a great one and I hope you continue reading.**


	5. Pleasant Memories

"Ummmm" he wasn't ready with a question he was too caught up in her petting of him. He looked down at her still letting on his chest. His eyes taking in her nude form. He knew he was the first to see her like this and he was okay with that. He had his question.

He liked his lips nervously he hadn't done anything like this in years, till her. Like so many things in his life now he was nervous but excited. This rabbit, he could pick her up if he wanted, had walked into his cold and dark world and brought the light wherever she went. He had spent years and years building walls to keep people out. He had accepted that he was going to die in a ditch alone, probably sooner rather than later. He didn't care about himself let alone anyone else. The world had done him no favors so he expected nothing good to come anymore. He lived by a code to not let anyone in and he was kind of-okay with that. And then she walked into his life. She like so many hit his walls and was cast out of his life…but unlike anyone else she came back and started to scale the walls. She saw past them to who he was. He wore a mask for most of his life and she was the first one to want to see beneath it at the real Nick Wilde. She wanted to be in his life without the walls. He was so struck back by this he was still learning to do this. But she was patient with him. She understood how hard it is to turn back years and years of training.

 _She stood by him through his police academy days. Teaching him and showing him ways to improve not only his body but his mind. It was in those long nights after she would get off 10 hour days and still stay up all night to help him with his study's that he learned that he truly learned that he not only loved her, but that he need her in his life. After his first day of academy, after all the sideways looks at him, the name calling, the taunting, the bullying, of those that knew a fox could never be a good animal let alone a keeper of the peace. The overwhelming knowledge to learn to become an officer, the books and books of laws and rules and work out regiment that where to come in the fallowing month. After that long, long first day he had drove home to his small apartment and sat in his bed and stared at his paws, the dark thoughts creeping in his mind. "You can't do this." "Who do you think you are?" "You are going to fail so why even try." His mind was filling with the darkness that he had since become accustomed to. He began to sob in the comfort of his own home. What had he gotten himself into…and why the hell would he do this to himself. Then there was a fast rapping on his door. The kind of knock he knew only one mammal would do. He didn't want to see her now, he just wanted to be left alone with his darkness both physically and mentally. He sat silently. The knocking came again this time harder. He sat silently. shutting his eyes as tight as he could. "Nicolas I can hear you in there" her words cut through the air like a knife to his ears. Curse here rabbit hearing. He had to think quick. "ya I'm here carrots…I umm just got back in I'm exhausted and not decent…. was just going to go to bed I will see you tomorrow" he tried to make his voice sound both as sincere and believable as he could. "I want to hear about your first day put on some pants and let me in" she said from the other side of his faded white door. He didn't want her to see him like this. He quickly robed his eyes to get the tears away. He stood up and straighten himself up and went and open the door. She stood there waiting for him in her police uniform. He expected her to be frustrated with him and something but she stood there with a huge smile and a look in her eyes of excitement as soon as he opened the door. He gave her his best smirk. "Hey carrots what's up?" he tried to play it as cool as he could. She rolled her eyes and pushed her way past him into his small apartment. It was very similar to Judy's just in a worse neighborhood. "You know what's up slick. How was your first day at academy?" she asked turning to look at him. "it was ummm great. Really easy. Goon breath through it" he said unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck and looking around his room. He wasn't ready to let her know how scared he was. This was his burden not hers. "Oh ya? When I had my first day I was so scared" she said slightly noticing his small twitching. "Ya well you are just a dumb bunny, I'm a fox this is going to come easy" he said trying to play it off before he broke. Judy rolled her eyes again. She noticed this small spot in his eyes. It was like a part of them was begging her to say something. She couldn't explain it but she knew what it meant instantly. "Nick are you sure? Something seems to be bugging you. You can tell me." She said stepping color to him her ears falling flat to her head. She wanted him to know he could trust her. She watched as his eyes darted around her face scanning it. His head was trying to justify not to tell her. His head said to wall her away but his heart said to trust her, to let her in. he had only had this happen two times before, once on that sky rail and under a bridge but he still hated it and didn't want to open up. Before his brain could stop him his heart took over again and made his mouth say "what am I doing Judy. I can't be a cop. It's too much, and I'm just a fucking fox. No one wants a fox for their cop and…" his head kicked in again and caused him to stop talking and he saw her face. He felt his eyes begin to well up. He turned away from her not wanting her to see him like this. He felt a paw on his arm spin him back around though and he shut his eyes tight still not wanting her to see him. She leaned up and rubbed his tears away. "Nick…. Nick…It will get better. It's hard now but it will get better. You need to show everyone that says you can't do this they are wrong. You will be an amazing cop. You can be anything. I will help you every step of the way. We can get through this one step at a time" she said. His ears listened to each word, searching for any sense of un-sincerity. His head didn't know what to process of this. She was there for him...someone carted about him. That was the start of his transformation._

He was brought out of his day dream by her paw scrunching his chest fur.

"Ummm Judy to Nick come in."

He chuckled at her "ya sorry my love I was just thinking about something"

"Oh don't hurt yourself, what were you thinking about?"

"You of course. The thing I think about the most."

She blushed even though she knew he couldn't see her face. "And what about me?" she whispered. Her paw rubbing along his chest. Enjoying how soft he kept his fur.

"Just about how you where there for me when I was at the academy. How much I needed you to get through it." He said rubbing her back.

"Oh you would have been fine you big dumbie. You just needed a little bit of a boost of confidence is all." She said with a smile enjoying the compliment but still wanting to not give herself to much credit.

"No carrots I needed you to stay up and help me study. To make me workout. To make me someone worth caring about." He said rubbing her back with his claws causing her to shiver.

She simply laid on her mate and enjoyed his kind words. She absolutely loved when Nick talked to her like this, expressing his affection and love. He is such a quite mammal in public, only speaking when to give a sarcastic comment but when they were alone was when she loved him even more then she already did, if that was even possible. She always loved when he opened up to here because if she had realized anything it was how hard it was for him to be open. She had seen him at both his high points and his lowest points. It was cliché for her to say but she really did get a lot of joy from his joy. She had seen his darker sides in intimate moments and she knew that behind his cool, hard exterior was a tormented and depressed soul. So every time she saw him smile or laugh with her she knew it was genuine, and that meant that she was keeping her soul mates dark thoughts away.

"So Judy…" his words brought her out of her own day dream as his claws restarted there rubbing on her exposed back. "It's a fresh day how do you want to test out this jammer I had a few different ideas."

She knew that tone in his voice, but she was feeling playful. "hmmm well we need to make sure your heart rate is up, so we could get in a really really really big workout, or you could finally meet my parents that would do the thing." She felt him tense underneath her and she smiled to herself.

"Well ummm..." Nick stuttered "I guess we have been dating for 6 months and living together for one I guess I should sometime…. but I was thinking of something more fun honestly…not terrifying"

Judy slightly chuckled. She knew they had to meet sooner rather than later. She had lost a couple hours of sleep thinking and dreading it. Where a few months ago her parents had started to accept predators they now where skeptical and mammal bias. They like so many others had been stirred up by the recent political shift. She hated it. She hoped that they could look past this flawed logic and see her soul mate for who he was.

But today wasn't about tackling this mountain so she pushed those thoughts aside. She began to trail her fingers along his chest, admiring the defined lines of his abs under his soft orange fur.

"Oh I guess we could try something…a little…. more…personal…. physical…and exciting to get your heartrate up." She purred with each pause she stopped her trailing finger as well.

"I love when you and I share the same thoughts." Nick purred giving into her playing. "I was thinking of testing it out…. then maybe go get some lunch somewhere nice." He said while turning and looking at the clock on the bedside table seeing it said '9:00' he was satisfied with their 2-hour time allotment.

"I guess we should get the stuff ready then shouldn't we" Judy said while trailing her finger lower and lower. "I mean if that's okay with you officer Wilde…"

Nick smirked at her "Together officer Hopps"

 **First I want to apologize for taking so long to write this. I'm trying to get better at writing so it took me awhile and I wanted to do write by you all. I don't have any plans to end this story now. The next chapter will be the 2 getting down on testing the jammer so it will be explicit just FYI. Also if you have any ideas of chapters you would like to see please feel free to send it to me, I may use it if it fits or I like it. Also please leave your feedback in either a review or a PM, your guess feedback is the only reason I'm so committed to this so please keep it coming. Thanks everyone and enjoy!**

 **P.S. Also thanks to everyone for your feedback in the poll it was really useful to me in setting up a roadmap in my head for the story.**


	6. Testing the Jammer

Nick smirked at her "Together officer Hopps"

Judy giggled at Nicks comment. She heard him whimper slightly as she stood up from the bed and stretch, but he soon followed her example and got out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up before starting their day. He thought to himself they Judy might like it if he brushed his teeth before they began.

He walked to the bathroom and began to brush his teeth making sure to use slightly more toothpaste than normal. As he brushed his sharp teeth something in the mirror caught his eyes. It was his bracelet. He truly had forgot that he was wearing it. He must have already gotten used to it. But seeing it remind him of what it meant. What it meant to his life and worse his relationship. he shook his head now wasn't the tine for that. He wants to try his best to stay in a good mode for his Judy.

As he turned around to head back in to the bedroom he saw something in the room that made him stop in his tracks and his jaw hang open. There stood Judy, nude, in the early morning sun light. Her back was to him as she read the jammers manual. He studied every inch of her body. From the top of her head where her ears hung against past her little cotton tail all the way down to her feet. He loved every inch of her. She was his everything. He needed to tell her.

He walked up behind her and put his head on top of hers looking down at the manual in her paws. He suddenly was confused. The manual was full of big words and technical jargon that he didn't understand.

"Do you even understand any of that cottontail?" he questioned down to her.

She giggles "sort of. The simple version is we plug this in. Input your bracelets number and then hit the red button and a countdown of 2 hours is started but then we can't use it again for 24 hours. But the only problem I see is am not sure that 2 hours is enough time for me" she said putting her paw under her chin pretending to be in thought.

Nick let out a hardy chuckle wrapping his arms around her as he continued to laugh "ya you being a rabbit could make this an all-day thing."

She giggled into her paw "Ya two hours that's no time for us. But seriously I'm not that big into this prep time. I'm a bigger fan of the spontaneous kind of thing"

"I know you are honey but this is just what we have to deal with right now" he said trying to keep her relaxed.

"As long as we can cuddle afterword's I think I'll manage." she said pushing her back into his chest.

"Of course my dear my body has a way of holding you close anyways" he said as he tightened his arms around her.

She giggled knowing what he meant. She still didn't like that they had to work so much just to share their love but this meant they didn't have to be careful so she was okay.

She turned around in Nicks arms and leaned up and gave him a quick peck.

"I need to go plug this in" she said gently breaking the embrace.

She walked over to Nicks bed side table and plugged it in next to his lamp. She watched as the touch screen lit up with a number pad

"honey what is the bracelets code?"

He looked at the small inscription on the side of the bracelets band.

"Umm five hundred and fourteen love"

She pressed '50014' into the pad and it displayed a timer counting down from 2 hours. She turned to look at Nick who was looking at his bracelet whose screen had lit up blue.

"I think it's working" he muttered looking up at Judy

"Only one way to find out"

And before Nick could respond Judy had pounced on top of him pinning him to the bed straddling his lap as her lips pressed into his. Her arms wrapping around his neck. It took Nick a moment but he soon was reciprocated into Judy's kiss. His paws resting on Judy's butt pulling her closer to him. Her lips were pressing into nick with a fever he was not use to but with their limited time frame Judy was trying to get started as quick as possible.

Soon her paws were griping into the fur at the back of Nicks neck pulling him in closer. His paws were squeezing and rubbing on her butt enjoying the soft moans she was letting out.

She broke the kiss and raised her head. Nicks feverous muzzle found their way to her nick kissing and licking it. Soon he gently opened his jaw and took her soft exposed flesh into his mouth and applied a slight pressure which drove Judy wild. She was moaning into the air as she felt him taking control.

Her paws were now pulling gently at his fur as she felt his sharp teeth press against her venerable neck. Her moaning and panting began to get louder. She pressed harder into his lap gyrating her hips gently when she felt his sheath begin to stir only fueling her own lust. She could feel that the red head of his member was out of its hiding hole by the heat that she felt. As she began to move her hips more she could hear her mate moaning against her neck.

"Ni...nick…" she breathed out as she only felt him grow beneath her. She needed more of him.

He opened his eyes keeping his jaw locked on her neck not wanting to deny her what he knew she loved. He knew beneath the strong shell of his mate lied a bunny that loved being his prey. And he was happy to indulge her.

As his eyes meet her they shared a thought of what they both where thinking.

As nick loosened his jaw Judy rose up of his lap a foot. She then reached down between them while maintaining eye contact with him while he was still at her neck. She took a hold at his now almost completely hard cock and stroked it and helped it loving the way it pulsed and shook by her touch. Even with her sitting up the head of it still brushed her sensitive lips causing her to bite her lower lip. She was soaking from both her natural body's response to cause a large amount of lubrication as well as her own burning lust.

After a moment of teasing her mate she lowered herself onto him with a gasp. His head spreading her lips open. She laid her head back and moaned his name as she slid down his length. At the same time Nick moaned into her jugular. With one paw he grabbed a hold of her ass to help in her moving and the other grabbed one of her flopping ears as she laid her head back. His paw gently pulled on it and caressed it causing it to send more responsive of pleasure to Judy's mind.

As she felt her sensitive button touch the large mass of Nicks knot at his base she was pushed over the edge. The combination of his teeth and ear pulling and his large mass now rubbing her it was no surprise. Judy shock against her mate as she yelled his name at the celling. Her juices softly squirting out from between them as nick held her waiting for her first pleasure wave to subside.

Soon she regained control and started to rise and lower along his massive length. Nicks moans against her neck only drove her forward to go faster. soon he was bucking his hips up to meet hers. She was lost in the lust and pleasure as she was nearing her next orgasm.

Nicks nostrils where as open as they could be as he inhaled the musky deep scent of their mating. He loves it. Needed it. He knew he wouldn't last much longer but he also knew he had to watch his stamina. They had less than a two hours and he knew his bunny would use every second. He dug his claws into her firm ass causing a gasp of both pain and pleasure to escape her. He knew he had to wait for the right moment to lose control and by the way she was bouncing on him he knew he wouldn't wait long.

Soon nick opened his eyes as he felt Judy rubbing herself against his knot. He knew she was trying to coat it with as much of their juices as possible. He gently bit down on her neck letting her know she had his approval not wanting to release her from his primal grasp.

She received her mates message as she felt both at his mercy and in control at the same time. She pushed herself down opening up to accept her mate fully. She heard the audible pop of them being locked together. Her sensitive ears picked up the subtitle change in his breathing as she felt his tongue drag across her neck within his jaw. She knew he was trying to control himself. Having his knot in her not only brought him physical pleasure but psychological as well.

She began rocking on his knot. She was reaching her max again. She wanted to share it with her mate thought. To ride their pleasure out together, feel him fill her up even more then he already was.

"N... Nick….it feels so good…. cum with me baby…. cum with me" she panted between her constant squeaks and moans.

He was so close since his knot went in her that hearing her voice was all he needed to push him over. He feels over the edge hard. His cock deep inside his loving mate erupted. His teeth biting down on her neck slightly harder as his claws dug into her ass and his other paw pulled on her sensitive ears. His toes curling as he shot load after load into his mate.

As soon as Judy felt him erupt she joined him in her own mind shattering experience. She feels over the edge and her moans were unstoppable as her walls contracted around Nick. Her whole body was shacking as her waves and waves of pleasure passed over her.

Soon she collapsed i to Nicks chest. Both of them trying to catch their own breath. Nicks paws gently caressed Judy's back. Rubbing through her soft fur. They stayed still just regaining strength. Judy's paws rubbed the red fur of nicks chest.

As the sound of their panting subsided Judy finally opened her eyes and looked up at her mate who was already staring down at her. His green eyes meeting her violet ones. He leaned down and planted a gentle kiss in her lips.

Soon the kiss broke and Judy laid her head on his chest still unable to leave since she was held in place by Nicks softening knot. As she laid her head Nick placed his own on top of hers and looked at the jammers screen that displayed ten minutes left. He thought to himself how lucky they were. Judy snuggled deeper into Nick she didn't want to leave though. She was where she dreamed to be and never wanted to leave this moment.

But all things come to an end.

 **Hey everyone so three things. One I'm so so so sorry that this took forever to write, I'm not a good writer of this style of story so it was difficult for me to write. Two this story is now across 3 sites so welcome all to the story! Let me be the first to say I'm sorry and I will try to improve. And three I know that chapter probably wasn't the best quality of scene and I'm sorry again I'm still getting use to this writing thing let alone a passionate scene like this. I hope the feedback is positive but I kn0ow haters are going to hate. Hope everyone enjoyed and see you in the next one.**


	7. A Single Phone Call

But all things come to an end.

But Judy didn't want to think about that right now. She wanted to live i this moment. Her and her mate lasting together after another great mating season. Her body and mind were completely at peace.

She felt nicks chest raised her up high. His lungs taking in as much of her scent possible. Then he let it out in a deep sigh. She knew her mate and she knew when he took a deep breath like that that he was about to fall asleep. His paws kept her close to her chest. She felt his tail wraparound her. She felt its bristle softness around her waist and up her back.

She was starting to break through almost all of nicks walls and now she felt proud to say she knew Nicks subtle little things and the way he would say something and mean the opposite. She knew that when he breathed in like that and held her so close he was exhausted and about to fall fast asleep.

Some would be made at the other for falling asleep so quick after mating but he was t a rabbit. He tried his best to keep up with her, and it was true he was getting much better. She could tell his stamina was better, his abs were more toned. He always went to his max when they matted. They had yet to mate without him being exhausted after words.

Her sensitive ears detected his shallowed breathing meaning only one thing. He had fallen asleep. She smiled to herself. She loved this silly fox.

She gently closed her eyes and thought to herself. She wasn't as exhausted as her Nick. He more than satisfied her every need but she was still a rabbit, they were good any mating. Someday she secretly wished that after enough training and practice Nick would be able to keep up with her. She smiled to herself.

 _BZZZT BZZZT BZZZT_

The pair were startled by Judy's phone vibrating on her night stand. She looked at it and saw the image of her badge and knew Bogo was calling. She looked at her mate quickly. 

"Can you grab that honey I can't really leave your lap right now…" she said with a smile.

Nick smiled and grabbed her phone and handed it to her. She quickly accepted the call

"Yes Chi..."

Judy was cut off by the deep voice of her boss.

"Hopps, are you close to Wilde?"

"umm yes chief what's wrong?" Judy said looking at her mate with both a smile and a worry of what Bogo was about to say.

"Good, Francine has come off maternity leave early and will be taking your 2 shift this weekend."

"oh…are you sure Chief with the new collars active and the public…"

"I am aware Hopps but we have all other officers out putting out fires with the public, and no offence to you and your partner but a fox and bunny team is not what the public needs to see responding to calls right now…

"But chief we are your best officers! We can be out there helping…"

"Officer Hopps you are my best officer….and most days Wilde as well. But for right now I need you two off this. Come Tuesday I will have an another special assignment so I need you two fresh and ready to go do you understand officer."

"yes chief…" Judy says slightly deflated. Even with the compliment she still felt like she was being punished. But she knew between her and Nick she could make the best of this.

"Also chief we ummm" she cleared her throat "...tested the jammer and it did work just as it said"

She heard on the other end Bogo push air out of his nose "I expect a report on my desk by Tuesday…you may be as vague on your process as capable."

"Yes sir, understood sir."

Before she heard anything else the chief ended the call. Apparently he had nothing else to say Judy thought to herself. She turned back to Nick who had a sly smile on his muzzle hearing the whole conversation.

"That sounds like the weekend off to me." Nick said confidently.

"Ya i guess" Judy said slightly deflated. Her pride and joy was being an officer and now being forced to take time off was painful for her.

"Hey cottontail" Judy's looked at her mate when she heard her favorite nickname. "If we have some time off we should do something we can enjoy. Like let's go to a nice lunch and from there we can come up with a grand adventure" he said while his paw ran up and down Judy's bare back comforting her.

She smiled at his idea. "Ya that sounds great honey"

"We just got to wait for my lower half to let you go "he chuckled softly trying to make light of their current position. Judy knew that he wasn't the proudest of the way his knot held her for so long but truthfully it never bothered her. She loved there tender cuddling.

After time had passed and the two were able to break there embrace the both took a shower to wash after their love making. And changed into going out cloth. Nick wore his stranded shirt and tie combo. Judy put on her favorite pair of jeans that she knew Nick likes so much. As well as a button up light blue shirt. They took Nicks little red car deeper into the city. They had moved to an apt building on the outer edge of the Savanna Square so the drive into the business district was a relatively short one. They loved to go out together but they were always wary of how the acted they didn't want to raise suspension of their relationship. The city already had its prejudice of interspecies relationships and with the bracelets and collars being implemented it was even more stirred up.

So when they got to the restaurant, a small place they had tried before that they knew had predator options, they made sure to sit on opposite sides of the both.

Judy felt Nicks tail brush across her legs under the table. She stifled a giggle. They made idle chit chat about electric bills and files they needed to do at work. Nick ordered a bug burger and Judy a stereotypical carrot salad that nick of course poked fun of her for.

"So what do you think we should do with our time?" Nick finally asked

"Umm i was thinking about that...we should do something we have been putting off…. you should meet my parents…"

Nicks ears pinned back and the look of dreed was apparent to Judy. He wasn't making an effort to hide his emotions to Judy. They had talked before about this but they were both worried of how they would react. They had started to become more open minded but dating the daughter was something other than being in business with a fox.

"If you think we should...ill fallow you my love" he said in a whisper so no one else could hear.

"I really do honey...it's been 6 months and i haven't seen them in that whole time...i promise not to leave your side "she gave him a smile and his tail a slight squeeze with her foot paws.

"okay okay" he said putting his paws up. "I will go with you. We can stop at home and pack some quick stuff and then catch the train. But I'm not letting you out of my sight"

"It's a deal then slick."

Inside nicks head he was screaming. Nothing good was going to come from this. Her parents were going to hate him. He is a fox how could they. A predator. They will shoot him on sight. Or worse they will tell Judy to never speak to him again. His mind was racing with all the bad that was going to come from this. But at the end he would fallow this bunny anywhere.

 **Hello Everyone. I know this chapter is really short but I had one day off so I wanted to get this out to help satisfy you all. I hope it's enough to help. I'm sorry for taking so long but trust me I have plenty of the story written in my head at work it's just getting time to type it and get it out to you folks. I hope to keep hearing from you. Tell next time…hopefully sooner rather than later.**


	8. Returning Home

But in the end, he would follow this bunny anywhere.

The finished their lunch. Both looked on the outside as if they were in a good mode but on the inside, each was having a break down. Judy was wondering how she would explain it to her mother and father and siblings. Nick was wondering if he should be buried or cremated when Stew shot him.

They arrived back at their apartment and nick went online to buy their tickets for the train. They agreed to only spend the afternoon as to not overstay whatever luck they get when they get there. Judy called her mother. Nick stood in the kitchen as to be out of the way of the call but close enough to hear.

"hey mom I'm going to be coming home in about an hour...ya...ya i know a long time since i have…. um can you have someone leave a truck at the train station so i don't have to walk home….and i am...um...brining someone home for you and dad to meet...ya...ya...i umm got to go mom I'll talk to you soon. Love, you" she ended the video call.

Nick walked over to her on the couch and sat next to her. She had her eyes closed and ears flat against her head. He took her paw in his.

"every…. everything is going to be awesome said more to herself and less to her mate

He squeezed her paw. "of course it will be honey of course" he reashered her.

She sighed "you got the tickets?"

"Ya cottontail it leaves in a half hour we should get down there"

"ya you are right...kiss?"

"Always" he says as he turns and their muzzles meet in a slow kiss.

They get to the train station and boarded their train. They train to the Bunny Burrows was mostly comprised of rabbits but here and there were badgers and weasels and enough other mammals to make the fox blend in.

They soon found their way to the giraffe observation car. There isolated from the eyes of the other passengers the two held paws and watched as the metropolis of Zootopia get father away and entered the flat farmland of the Burrows.

"What are you thinking about" Judy suddenly asked breaking Nicks glazed look out the window.

"Oh nothing love"

"No its something your tail is wagging"

Nick looked over his shoulder at his tail slowly wagging back and forth. "oh sorry...i was just remembering our first-time matting"

Judy giggles and side stepped closer "that's a very specific memory why that one"

Nick without breaking eye contact says "Because matting with you is the best thing I've ever experienced in my life and that was the first time and it's the happiest memory that I have so far and is calming my nerves"

"Ya but that wasn't a walk in the park." she says with a sly smile trying to keep the mood light.

He chuckles slightly remembering that night. "No no it wasn't but it was still the night i claimed you as my own so still best night of my life...so far"

Judy's ears pricked up at the last part and smiled at her mate. "And what do you mean by that slick?"

"Just thinking cottontail" he said with a sly smile.

"Hmmm" she said smiling at him before turning back to look out the windows at the fields and fields of crops as the train went by. The lush fields of green and farm equipment went by in blurs. Judy felt a strange feeling of both home and awkwardness. Home because this is where she was from but awkward because the city and her mate where now her home.

Ding _Approaching Bunny Burrows_ the voice of the train said.

"Well fluff we better get back"

She took his hand and lead her mate back to their seat in the full medium mammal section. Passing by mostly rabbits but mixed with enough badgers and bobcats and other mammals that Nick and Judy did not seem out of place, well no more than the normal glances and glares that Nick received. They took their open seats across from a pair of rabbits in suits that were reading papers that had yet to move to the knowledge of the duo.

The two look out the window as they approached the main town of the bunny burrows. It seemed so small to Judy now that she lived in the real city. Thew brick buildings and small homes that were normally overfilling with families of bunnies. The red lamp post over the slow country streets. It all seemed so slow and outdated compared to hustle of the city. She both loved it and found it annoying. She had learned to love the city in the past year. The city was her life and the burrows were her past. That simple. It will always be where she was from, where her family was, where she learned about life at a young age. But the city was where she learned who she was as an individual. The city was where she planted her roots, where she found her another half.

At that thought she turned to look at him, his emerald eyes looking out the window at her home town. She could see a sense of wonder and amazement; he had never been here before so she was sure that this must be so strange. The smallest building, he had probably see was 5 story's tall and now he was looking at a town where the tallest building was 3 and that was city hall.

The train soon pulled into the station of the burrows and the duo stood up and entered the maw of people exiting the carriages. Judy was in front of nick as they made their way with the crowd. Soon they stepped out into the station. Nick was looking around at the station, the intricate brickwork of the stations floor, the yellow and white trimmed building that was in front of him that frankly looked like something out of a cartoon more than a real building.

He was fascinated by the whole scene developing in front of him as he walked with the way of the crowd. He wanted to share his new amazement with his mate but when he looked down in front of him to grab her arm she was replaced by a rabbit in overalls moving with the crowd. He looked around for her but she was nowhere to be seen, it did not help that all the rabbits seemed to look the same other than minor color variation, was he a spiciest for thinking that, it didn't matter. His Judy was gone. He frozen in his spot looking desperately, but nothing. His nose soon started to sniff the air searching for her scent, he closed his eyes to focus not caring about any others thoughts of a fox standing in a public train station sniffing rabbits. The scents that filled his nose were that of fresh tilled dirt, produce, sweat and motor oil. He hardly ever used his scenes to this level, few mammals do this day and age, but after the initial shock of the focused he soon found the scent that stood out to him like rose in a dandelion field. It was one of blueberry's and lilacs and warmth and comfort and himself, it was his bunny. He opened his eyes using his nose to guide his attention and focus. He scanned the crowd in that direction and their agents a building leaning oh so smugly was his bunny, she had keys in her hand and her amethyst eyes never left him as he walked towards her till he stood in front of her.

"Not use to country air?" she said with a slick smile.

"Not really but there is just this irresistible smell in the air that I just want to eat up"

"Careful with those words Mr. Fox you are surrounded by gullible bunny's" she retorted as she turned and walked to the parking lot behind the tram station. Her mate fallowing close behind.

They walked to a small two passenger red truck parked in the back row of the lot. On the side in yellow letters read "Hopp's Family Farm"

"Do your folks have a lot of spare vehicles?" Nick asked as he opened the passenger side and got in. It smelled of dust and dirt.

"When you have 275 siblings that all think they need to go out on Friday night and you run one of their largest farming operations in the west burrows you kind of end up having them." She responded.

"Fair enough" he retorted.

They pulled out of the station and went down the main drag of the town. The entire trip her fox looked out the side window taking in his new surroundings. But soon they turned on to a dirt road.

"So look…" his partner said in a serious tone, the first words she had said other than pointing out building of interest. "When we get there. Try not to…I don't know…"

She couldn't find the words. Be scary. No that's not it Nick was harmless. Don't be a fox would be more to the point but that wasn't what she wanted to say either.

"Look Judy do you want us to just go with that we are partners. That's not lying to them, I just don't want to rush you into dealing with this sooner then you want to. I can practically smell your nervousness from here."

"No…. No that's not how I want to do this. I'm going to tell them. I don't care what they think. They will love you because I love you. And if they can't well then…. I'm not sure" she huffed obviously getting frustrated.

"I'm just guessing that your sibling will be around when we get there correct?" Nick said in his _i have an oh so brilliant plan voice_.

She simply nodded giving him a quick glance wondering what he was planning.

"well then what about this…we say we are partners at first but… hey hear me out" he said when he saw her about to say no "just in front of the many ears of your siblings…then we can pull your parents apart and tell them the full story. We can test the water that way. Your parents may be on board but who knows what 200 other minds will thing. That's fair I think"

She had to admit it was a solid idea. Her parents would be the easy sell; certain members of her family would not be. Her parents had 275 children to keep their minds busy her bring home a fox would be out of the ordinary but a lot of her sisters had brought bucks home and even had some chased off before but never by her parents. After years of raising so many children they had grown lacked in the managing side and let the children make many of their own decisions as they got older.

"Fine" she huffed not wanting to tell him she thought it was bright idea. "but I do most the talking please…I love you very much but sometimes your sarcasm may come off the wrong way on them"

He griped his shirt in a mocking motion "Me…I am offended madam I am never sarcastic I only speak the truth."

"Sure thing their dad…by the way how is tot-tot she said with a knowing smile as she pulled the vehicle onto a new road with a large sign over it with a large metal mail box that red "Hopps"

Here goes nothing they both thought.

I have failed you. I left you wonderful individuals hanging. I am truly sorry. I could rattle off all the excuses I have but at the end of the day they do not matter. I abandon you. And I feel horrible about it. I just lost that spark. But a recent comment made me see that this is bigger than me now. When I started this, it was just writing something to get it out of my head and different then the things I was reading. It never occurred to me that people out there looked to this like I look to the story's I read. They brighten my day and make me cry and laugh and fill this hole in me….im sorry I'm getting off topic. The fires are relighting as best as the could be. I will do my best to give more constant updates. I'm sorry again. If I could be selfish and ask for comments. They really show me that people out there want this as much as I do. I'll see you in the next one. Soon.

P.S. As always I'm sorry for all the grammatical errors as I'm sure I made many. I'm always working to improve.


	9. Emotions and Bunnies

'Here goes nothing' they both thought.

As they drove down the dirt driveway, on both sides of the driveway where expansive fields of carrots and other vegetables that Nick could not as easily recognize. As they drove up over a slight hill in the driveway Nick laid eyes on Judy's childhood home. To say he was surprised at it would be an understatement. It was so much smaller than he expected. The house was traditional a farm house, white exterior, two stores, red shutters and slight brick work at the base. He expected it to just be some hole in the ground, not an actual farm house as if he was reading some children's book. There was no garage next to the home but a small parking lot full of trucks and a few mid-size SUVS, all mid-mammal sized. In the lush green front yard, there were dozens of bunny's playing and running around, it did not surprise Nick that they ranged in age and most of them seemed to be under the age of 12. Adults, older siblings and parents were mingled about talking and playing yard games among the trees scattered on the edge of the lawn. The best thing Nick could compare it to was walking past Zootopia Central Park on a Sunday with family's about, but this was just one large family.

As Judy drove and parked the truck in an open spot in the lot she saw her mates amazed expression. She forgot that other mammals don't have large families like hers, most of the families in town were like his. She also knew that her home was different in that it had a top level along with many underground floors, where most rabbits stay underground.

"This is just another day for the Hopp family?" Nick asked thinking it might be some holiday he forgot.

"Ya, about half of the family is here, being too young to move out and start their own and the rest either work with my dad or are just hanging out. We like to be together." She said giving him her best smile. She noticed a small glint in his eyes looking back at her that she never saw, it struck her as fear perhaps but seemed to be closer to a hungry look, it confused her. She also noticed his nose had yet to stop sniffing since she saw him at the train station. He only ever sniffed like that in their intimate moments in bed. She was about to ask if he was okay when there was a bang on her side of the truck.

The pair both looked out the window to see what could best be described as a herd of rabbits, most seemed to be 10 or close to it, all varying in color looking up at Judy saying her name. As she opened the door she was pulled down by many little paws in hugs. All biding for her attention as they talked.

"JUDY WATCH OUT, THERE IS A FOX!" yelled one of her other younger sisters from the other side of the truck as she pointed and yelled at Nick who had just got out of the truck. When he looked at her he tried to give his best non-threating smile. It did not work, as the young rabbit screamed, clutched her stuff rabbit and ran to the other side of the truck to hide behind Judy's legs as did the other young ones.

Hearing one of their own yell a group of parents and older siblings came running over. When they saw Judy they all reacted similar to the younger ones and gave her hugs and excited voices to see her.

A sister of Judy's from the same litter as her looked at her then the fox on the other side of the hood and was the first of the new group to acknowledge his presence and said;

"Hi I'm Beth" She said extending a snow-white paw to him.

Nick gave her a smile, she looked a lot like his Judy but only all white. She even smelled similar, but missed the same warm smell. He extended his paw and shook hers

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nick." He said now seeing that most the eyes of the small group where on them. He could see a slight hint of fear in all of them, as if they were deciding if to run or not. They all parted when Judy forced her way out of the group to go hug her sister and stand near Nick.

"Everyone this is Nick my…" he could hear the slight hesitation in her voice, he was sure to anyone else it would go unnoticed. He knew keeping their love a secret was hard for her but she would explain later "…my partner on the force. Zootopia's first fox cop." She said proudly gesturing at him. He could see a few of the rabbit's face soften but the majority of the kits face were still scared, however after a few seconds the group lightened, more than likely because of how calm Judy was and the parents introduced themselves to Nick shaking his hand. He still could smell fear in the air heavily, most of it was the kits but not all. A parent or two still glared at him with a hate he was use to in his life.

"So where are mom and dad" Judy finally asked as everyone had their turn shaking the fox's paw. She noticed the faces of her relatives and was quick to realize that a few of them were not happy a fox was on their property.

"I think they went to the barn to work on the fertilizer of something." Beth said her light blue eyes darting between Nick and Judy in a way that made Nick feel uncomfortable, as if he was being sized up. He could save her the trouble and just tell her that he was taller than anyone he had yet to meet in the family. "Here I will take you" she said finally and walked past the duo who followed. The rest of the parents went back to the front yard. The group of kits moved their games to the back yard, no doubt to observe the fox in their midst.

The trio walked towards a large red barn hidden behind a few trees that Nick had yet to even notice. As the pair followed her, Beth turned so she was walking backwards and talking to Judy directly.

"So how long you two been dating?" she asked suddenly causing the two to stop, Nick was coughing in shock as Judy's ears stood straight up in surprise.

"How do you…We are not we are just..."

"Oh save it sis, we are twins and its obvious the way he is looking at you that you're more the coworkers, I'm not Zach or Matt, I have no problems with foxes…in fact it's kind of… sexy" when she said the final word Beth's cold blue eyes turned and looked Nick up and down, as if she was eyeing a candy bar she was about to eat.

"Hey, he is mine" Judy said suddenly causing Nick to look at her. She was clearly not liking the way her sister was looking at Nick.

"See knew it" Her sister smiled at her smugly. Turning her attention back to Judy. "Don't look at me like that, I won't tell the others gosh."

"Thanks Beth. It's just not time yet" Judy said clearly looking more relaxed, it did not last long.

"I won't as long as you answer a question I haven't been able to figure out since I noticed."

"And what would that be?" Judy asked getting annoyed again.

"How does a knot feel - I mean your half his size and if he is at all proportionate…" she said again eyeing Nick as if he wasn't right there, her gaze lingering below his belt.

The sound that Judy made could best be described as a growl, but not like his, hers was more…terrifying. She was both wondering how her sister even knew about knots and how blatant her sister was being in front of a relative stranger.

"One: get your eyes off him like that…" she continued once her sister looked back at Judy again in a smug way. "…two he is very proportionate, very…" Nicks mouth hung open, he was flattered but this was not the conversation he had in his mind for the day "...and three…. a knot feels amazing on more levels then one and more ways than physical. Satisfied?'" she asked her smiling twin. Judy silently wondered how her sister even knew about knots, they didn't teach about them in sexuality calls, perhaps that was why her sister asked.

"Not in the way I'm sure you do but enough for now" she said and turned and continued to walk towards the barn.

"Nick you will excuse my twin sister, rabbits are an openly sexual species, but Beth here has always seemed to be in heat" she said more to her sister then Nick. Prompting a snort from her sister and before she could retort Nick finally answered

"Wait if rabbits are born in litters how is she your twin? Aren't you all twins then?" he said desperately trying to change the situation as he was not enjoying how mad Judy now was and that he could not but help notice the little more sway in Beth's hips and the smell of arousal coming off her, not that it appealed to him per se but he did notice.

"We came out at the same time instead of one by one like the rest of the litter" Judy answered. "Literally holding each other. So, we are for all purposes the same age down to the second as oppose to the other 12 born that day."

Nick made a "hmm" noise as they finally reached the barn. They saw Stu Hopps was looking at a jug of some kind of liquid as Bonnie was looking at a clip bored. 'They must be working on some type of pesticide' Nick thought as they closed the distance when they looked up to see which one of their children was there. Their face both lit up as they simultaneously said "Judy" and wrapped their arms around her in a close hug. Beth gave Nick a wink and then turned and left giving the four of them some privacy.

As she turned and left Judy's parents noticed the one left. Stue's face was a mix of shock and like his offspring one of fear, Nick could smell it on him. Her mother was not so blunt about it.

"Well Judy you did say you were brining someone home." She said in a soft voice. "I'm Bonnie and this is my husband Stu say 'Hi' Stu" the female rabbit prompted her now frowning husband.

"Hello" was all he got from him. His stomach dropped, he knew that this would not be simple but he could see the hate in his eyes. He had seen it on the face of dozens of prey, and could read it like a newspaper now.

"Well hello Mr. and Mrs. Hopps, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Judy here has told me so much about you and her whole family, it's nice to finally have a face to a name" he said giving his best smile and using his most sincere voice.

Her mother was giving a slight smile when she looked back at her daughter who was looking at her father then back to her mother to meet her gaze.

"And here I thought that when you said you were bringinh someone home that you were bringing a boyfriend or something - some nice city rabbit you found, silly me" Her mother said. Her words seemed sincere but at the same time it hit Nick and Judy like a rock in their stomachs.

"Well…ummm…" Judy said her face looking down, then Nick watched her determination switch get flipped. Her ears shot up and the foot she was pushing dirt around with suddenly locked in place as she looks dead at her father "Nick is my boyfriend. We live together. Have for a month now. Officially dated for 6 months closer to a year though if you count that. He is my partner on the force as well. And Dad before you say a single word this is not a discussion this is a statement I'm a full-grown rabbit not a kit and this is my choice."

She just laid it all out on the table. Nick could smell her fear now. It made his muscles tense in a way he was not use to. An urge to protect his life mate was primal. He turned his gaze from her to her father and mother.

Her mother had the look as if someone had just broken a priceless family relic. One of shock and destruction, as if the view of her daughter that she raised was shattering around her. Her father's eyes never left Nicks face. All he could see was anger, if he was a predator he would be growling.

As the tension in the air rose it was suddenly broke, not by a sound but by a light. Nick and Judy looked between them at the glowing yellow of his band. It was strange to him that he was still wearing it, how quickly he had forgotten it, but there it was warning him that his heart was about to explode, as if he didn't know that already.

"Honey…" Judy's voice was soft and caring as if her furious parents were not mere feet away. "I know I said I wouldn't but why don't you go take a stroll around the barn. Let you heart go down I won't leave this spot promise." She said giving him her best smile, he loved it.

"Sounds good carrots." He said to her. What does he say to her parents? Do you say anything? He simply said "please do excuse me"

Then he turned and walked out the door. Felling ashamed again. All these emotions running through him. He never use to let them get to him like this but this was new - this was his life now. Emotions and bunny's.

As soon as he left the doorway Judy's attention was pulled back by the frantic tug on her arm by her father. His face no longer one of anger but of fear.

"Quick honey what's going on what has he done to you? That was good thinking getting him away like that. Quick let us get you away from that beast." He said pulling on her arm to beacon her to move, yet she stayed still.

"Dad…" was all she could say before she watched his face break again. She knew he wasn't ready for this. "I wasn't lying dad. I love him and he loves me. We are together and its serious. I wouldn't be here if I didn't think so" she was about to stop but she knew she had to just go for broke. "and I don't expect you two to jump in his arms and hug him, but I do want your acceptance. This is my call. He is the reason I have my job, I'm sure I could pick out a dozen times he had saved me in the field. He loves me more than I thought anyone could." She turned to look out at her fox who was looking up at an elm tree eyes closed letting the breeze blow against him. She couldn't take her parents gaze anymore "And I know what you're going to say, he is a predator and I'm prey. That he can't be trusted and that he is just using me or something like that, but he isn't. I've never felt like this before. I feel safe. I feel warm. He makes me a better mammal then I thought I could be. Taught me who I really am. He loves me when I fall and is there to show me the way up. He trusts me unconditionally and I'm not breaking that trust. I just want my parents to accept us for us….two loving partners….I know it's so strange but…"her voice broke into tears as she had now run out of ways to put her emotions into word. Words to explain the completeness he brought her.

Stu was many things: a farmer, a husband, a father, a card player some would say even a species. It was true he hated this fox. He didn't trust them and this one was having in some way a relationship with his daughter. He hated it. He thought he was some big city fox taking a small-town bunny for a ride and using her.

However there was one thing Stu could not stand, one of his own crying. If this fox was that damn important to her he would let her have it 'till he could figure out a way to break it away from her. Same thing he did with his children when they argued over a toy. He looked to his wife. She looked like him but softer. They shared a look she silently told him that he had to speak for them.

"Judy…we just don't want you to get hurt…" it sounded so cliché to say but it was true.

She snorted and turned to look at them tears rolling down her face. "You think he could hurt me? That... that he could hurt anything unless he had to" she said - her voice breaking slightly - while pointing out past the barn.

Under the large oak tree sat an orange fox, and all around him, and on him where rabbits. He had an arm out that one was swinging one. Two had clambered onto his neck. Another was behind him desperately trying to catch a swaying tail. Judy knew how much foxes hated their tails to be touched but he still did it none the less. And in front of him stood another rabbit holding a stuffed rabbit. From this distance, it was clear she was talking a mile a second, no doubt asking him question after question by the way his muzzle would move every once and awhile when one of the two playing king of the hill on him would let him. The thing that Judy immediately noticed was that his eyes were focused on her, not her parents but her. From his distance, she could make out the intensity they held. He was wanting to take her away and protect her. To get her far away from what was making her cry no matter what it was.

It did not go unnoticed by her father. That look of pure determination. That he would do anything for what her. Even as he delicately played with the kits. Perhaps he was wrong. He did not like it, did not like him, but it was clear he loved his daughter. He could not deny that - not with the way he looked.

"Well…tell your fox to calm down before he attacks us" her father said lightly.

"Dad he is not some sav…" she was cut off when she noticed the tone in his voice was one of giving up. Letting her have it her way. "Wait did you call him my fox?"

This time it was her mother turn to finally speak "What your father means is while we may not understand…. we want what's best for you…and he looks like he makes you happy…you were always the one to want to do things your own way." She said trying to make her daughter smile in any way she could.

"Wait... so you're not mad anymore?" Judy said wiping the tears still in her eyes away.

Her father sighed as her mother answered, them taking each other's paw. "We aren't mad honey. We may think that this is a bad idea but, we trust you. If he makes you happy which it seems he does, we will atleast not stop you." The two older bunnies were enveloped in a tight hug from their daughter. She snuggled into them.

"Thank you. I know it's hard but that's the best I could hope for." she said hugging them tighter. For the first time since she got off the train she felt slight happiness. It wasn't perfect but it was a step in the right direction, she would make them see in him what she saw.

Soon Judy let go of her parents and they all turned back to look at Nick, whose eyes had softened a little now that she wasn't crying buts still seemed to be aching to be near her again. As if it was physically hurting him to be away from her.

"What do you guys say - want to actually go say hi?" she said to her parents still not breaking eye contact with her mate.

"Sure sure hun let me grab my fox spray I have in the truck first" her father said with a slight chuckle. That caused Judy and her mother to roll their eyes.

They then walked over to the fox still surrounded by kits. His tail swaying a little faster now that Judy was closer. The rabbit that was asking him questions had stopped when Stu and Bonnie got close.

"Mom dad I'd like you to meet Zootopia's first fox cop and my…partner Nick Wilde" Judy said proudly re-introducing her life mate.

He stood up slowly letting the ones on his neck slide of on their own before he whipped off his paws on his pants legs and cautiously extended a paw to Stu giving his best not-tooth smile. Stu reached out and shook it slowly not breaking eye contact with him.

"I guess I should say the pleasure is mine…Judy here speaks very highly of you" he said after the shake with a little more confidence then the duo expected.

One couple down now just the rest of Zootopia.

Two Days Earlier

A grey sheep opened the door from the lit hallway into a room full of computer screens, several chairs were set up along at different key boards all for different sets of mammals, most were f the mid-size variety. The room was only lit by a single screen on. Its black screen only shown a flashing green text cursor. A bored looking racoon sat in front of the on screen reading a magazine in the dark. He gazed up from his article

"Hey Gar what's up?" The racoon asked, clearly sounding bored with his post and even the new guest did not excite him

"Just got the orders from the boss." The ruff voice of the sheep replied handing him the folder he had carried in.

The racoon took the thin folder and opened it and read its contents over twice before responding.

"Wow if nothing else that bitch is ambitious…. Is she sure that's the one she wants to do the first field test on.?"

"I don't fucking know, the tech team says they are nowhere near ready for full effects. That can barely get the minor ones at this point but she keeps pushing them so she wants this to see if they are making any head way."

"I get it but if this is activated by the wrong mammal or in the wrong place her little test could blow the whole roof off before we even get close to ready."

"I don't know man I just pass on orders. Can you do it tonight? Right now,"

"Ya that's simple it's the only one out there to turn on. Who she gives it to anyways?"

"The ZPD"

"Hot damn she is crazy. "The racoon said as he turned to the keyboard and silently typed away into the keyboard lines of code. Soon a box popped up saying 'are you sure you want to keep changes: yes or no'

"Ready?" The racoon asked

"Ya do it, good luck to whoever the ZPD has test it out. Hope they are alone" they both shared a nervous chuckle before the racoon hit enter.

Hey everyone, so ya things are taking a more serious turn. I have this fire light under me right now to keep writing with a plan of where the story will be going and if you can notice from the last two chapters its getting a lot better in my opinion. That chapters up to the last one where more of test ones in my mind, a prolog if you will and the rest are where the story gets down. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter I will get the next one out as quick as I can type what's in my head

Also thanks to everyone who sent feedback and compliments, keep them coming they are what feeds the fire to write.


	10. My Fox

One couple down, now just the rest of Zootopia.

Soon the two couples rounded the kits up and returned to the home. The ladies chatted about: Judy and Nick's apartment, city living as they made their way around the house with the men soon a few yards behind when Stu stopped Nick by putting his arm out. Nick did not like watching his mate around the corner more than whatever Stu wanted, but he soon turned his attention to the older male rabbit. He could smell fear, anger and concern on him. He would not meet Nicks gaze, even when Nick looked down at him, he just continued to look off into the distance.

"Look, I don't know if you are playing with my Judy, or if this..." he waved a paw in Nick's general direction "...is actually something and if it is I really don't understand it…. But my Judy is one of the strongest of my children, she is stubborn and will do whatever she wants no matter what I say. I trust her. She trusts you, it seems…quite a bit…. I haven't seen her that happy since that stupid acceptance letter to the academy came… just don't hurt her and think you will get away with it." He said, finally turning his gaze to look at Nick, it looked as if he was trying to be mad but Nick could see the concern and fear behind his eyes.

"Mr. Hopps, I would sooner pull out every one of my teeth and let you pull out every one of my claws before I would hurt my life partner." Nick responded, offering his most sincere voice. What were these rabbits doing to him making him seem so soft, so vulnerable? He never let his guard down this much, but this needed to be said - how much he needed Judy in his life, and the messaged was received.

"Fair enough I guess, I'll hold you to that. Now come and have lunch." He commented in a warm voice as if nothing was wrong.

Perhaps he was just being kind to a guest or if the angry dad thing was just a mask of his own. He didn't seem at all mad when they joined their mates on the front porch. He strolled over to his wife, kissed her and took seat next to her on the porch swing as if it was just family around. 'Maybe, just maybe she's accepted me' he thought as he walked closer to Judy who was chatting to one of her siblings.

He thought that until he looked up and around. Among the chatting rabbits there was a group of four. The brown one sat on the white railing, he was scowling at Nick with hatred he was accustomed to. The other three were on the grass in front of him talking in hushed tones and occasionally looking at Nick with the same expression of hatred. There were two grey rabbits and a white speckled one, he quickly noticed that they were all wearing matching leather jackets and blue jeans, 'they must mean something' Nick thought due to the beautiful weather, why else would they be dressed up that way. Nick did not even realize that he had stepped closer to Judy and now had his lip curled ever so slightly as he met eyes with the brown one. Soon the brown one jumped down and walked toward the two. Judy must have felt Nick's muscles tighten because she turned to look up at him and then at what was causing him to be so aggressive.

She quickly stepped in front of Nick as if to chat but in reality, to block the two males. "Oh my stars is that you Troy? It's been years, how are you?" she said in her sweet cheerful way, clearly aware of the tension in the air and trying desperately to defuse it.

"Why the fuck is this predator with you Judy" he said. His voice was high and crisp. He spat the word 'predator' as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Oh this is my partner on the force Nick, say 'hi' Nick" she said with a desperate smile to him.

"Hello" was all Nick snarled at the buck.

Soon the gang had assembled around their brown friend, all looking as mad as they could with their bunny faces.

"Fuck off fox. Judy, you might want to muzzle your predator friend when he is among so many snacks."

Judy winced as soon as the 'm' was said and as he finished the word 'muzzle' she could clearly hear the low growl come from behind her. It wasn't loud, he was still trying to behave himself, but the longer this went on, the harder it became.

Judy felt the sting before she knew what had happened. She saw her fist ball up and slam into the pink nose of the former class mate causing him to stumble back into his friends as he covered his now bleeding muzzle. He was lucky it was on instinct and not thought out, otherwise a trip to the ER would be his response instead of him glaring at the duo now with pure anger.

"You are never to speak to my fox like that again you trash" The words, like the punch just seemed to fly out of her before she knew what had happened.

The bucks muzzle, still covered in blood covered paws, smiled an evil grin. "Did you say your fox? That sounds awfully possessive for mere coworkers. Did little Judy take her sexy little body off to the big city to bag herself a predator? You're both freaks that should be put down."

"ENOUGH!" erupted from behind Judy before she could retort, however it was not the snarling fox behind her that said it but her father. He stepped past the two in between the groups. "Troy you will take your tail and get off my property, you and all your friends. If I ever see you again I will turn you into a white rabbit. Now go before I let my new favorite fox eat you." Stu said in an oddly calm voice.

The group slowly backed off the porch to a black convertible as the got in the brown one yelled "I'll see you soon Judy" before they speed off throwing gravel as they did so.

Judy quickly turned to her mate, his lips still curled, fur on edge and his emerald eyes were his but they also showed something raw... something powerful... Something she had never seen before. Pupils dilating more then she had ever seen, it was as if he was acting savage again, 'must be trying to scare them off' she thought. As he blinked the glint got less and less. His gaze followed the plum of dust. His paw was suddenly dragged into the house, he was pushed into a walk-in pantry before he could take in his new surroundings. He looked down at his paw and in it was a smaller grey one.

"Look at me" it was merely a whisper in the private space. His emerald eyes looked up to her amethyst. Hers were searching his as he just soaked in her gaze. Her paw gently reached up and scratched his left ear. "Please calm down honey." She said as she petted her mate. Her other paw raised his arm to show him the glowing yellow band.

He suddenly understood and closed his eyes, leaning into the simple yet intimate petting. Her paw soon moving to his neck as it ruffled his fur then smoothed it down. He was so glad he told her how much the petting helped him, even if it was frowned upon. Soon the band went to sleep. Her voice returning "I'm so sorry, that's Troy a classmate who apparently has never left the burrow. I'm so sorry"

"Don't be, not your fault…mhhhmmm right there." His dry voice trailed off as she scratched under his muzzle. "Good punch by the way, square on" he said with a sly smile.

She let out a small giggle, "Yea, as soon as I heard 'muzzle' I had to do it to stop you from using your claws."

"Sorry…gosh my throat is dry…can I get some water." He winced as she retracted her paw.

"Yea, but be ready, I kind of let the fox out of the bag and I'm sure there are at least a dozen ears against the door right now."

"Fifteen" came a young voice from the other side fallowed by many other voices shushing it.

The duo let out a little laugh. "I think the two of us can handle a group of rabbits" he said as he took her paw in his and reached for the door.

Over the next four hours the duo spent their time answering questions, sharing laughs and dodging offhand comments. Most of the family was welcoming of their newest member, a few of the parents gathered their children and left, and one or two stayed around to glare at the "Devils Fox" as they called him, Judy was not surprised but did not focus on it. She did her best to focus on the ones who were still there chatting with her mate. She did pull her mother aside and ask if they were safe of not being outed to the public, she was not ashamed of her relationship but still did not want to bring more attention to it than necessary. Her mother assured her that while some of the family may not agree or approve, rabbits stick together and would never jeopardize one of their own. This calmed her enough to return to the family table where Nick sat entertaining the few rabbits left. Most of this group probably had never had this long exposure to a fox let alone any type of predator. It brought her a lot of joy to know she was widening her family's mind. It truly looked like they were enjoying Nicks company, and even through his cool expression, Judy saw Nick was enjoying himself as well.

Unfortunately, the sun was beginning to set and the duos train was set to arrive in an hour. They were saying goodbye to their family when her dad suggested "Why doesn't one of your siblings go with you two so I don't have to send someone in the morning to get the truck?"

And before he could look around for volunteers Beth stood up from the table excitedly. "I'll go dad, I'd love to spend more time with them" she said giving Nick a smug smile. It made him step closer to his bunny.

After the final hugs and promises to return soon they piled in the small truck, letting Beth drive so Nick didn't have to be next to her, it was Judy's idea. The drive back to town and the train depot seemed longer going back, it could be that Beth was relentless, unlick her siblings she held no punches when asking questions. Judy's ears were almost as red as Nick's fur from anger and embarrassment.

"So you two share a bed?"

"Yes"

"And it's not like a rhino king or anything?"

"No I spend the majority of the night on him…no not like that just his chest is very soft" Judy defended her wording from her sister

"Whatever you say sis. Nick, you are awful quite wwwwaay over there." Beth toyed.

"Yes, yes I am" he said still not looking away from the window.

"So does your family know about your bunny honey Nick?"

"My mother, and she knows I've been seeing someone and live with them but not who." Nick retorted.

"Really? I haven't meet her yet" Judy asked.

"Yes love, we just aren't that close anymore, when foxes leave the home we don't really keep as close as you bunnies." He said glancing at his mate. His paw taking hers in his with a sly smile.

"Can I meet her though? Will she like me?" Judy asked.

"Yes she will love you." Nick fully turned and met her amethyst eyes "you took her son out of crime and into a home. And besides predators aren't as against species as prey" he said with a smug smile.

"Only some of us don't like predators!" Beth said slightly too proudly from the driver seat.

"Thank you Beth" he said still not looking away from his own bunny.

The truck pulled into the station. This time there was even less mammals then when they first arrived. The two got out of the truck, Judy said there was no reason for Beth to wait with them. Judy promised to stay in contact. The two watched the truck drive off, the station was almost empty, only a few rabbits and a opossum sat on the station. After checking the time, they saw they still had to wait for another a half hour. They decided to get a coffee and wait. After getting two cups they sat at a nearby table and chatted. Nick pulled out his phone and told Judy that the city was getting hit by a small storm, she groaned as they did not bring rain coats. They were talking back and forth about the mildly successful trip to her parents.

They were sharing a laugh at the way the kits loved his tail when they heard a black convertible pull up and come to a screeching halt.

 _Two Day Earlier; 8 Hours till Collar Day_

The small confronts room was packed. All the mammals were dressed in identical black suits, it was standard. The mammals ranged from ones as large as the pair of rhinos and elephant in the back to the female cheetah filling her nails and all the way to the small vole sitting in the front of crowd.

Suddenly the door opened and all the mammals stood up, it was a sign of respect and the one who entered was not one to disrespect. To say his reputation in the agency proceeded him would be an understatement. He was something of a legend, the one you call when nothing else is working.

The rabbit stood in front of the room and waved his paw, the mammals all took their seats, he then crossed them in front of him. His striped ears stood straight up.

"You all have been called her because you all are now under my command. I am the one that you call when you want something investigated, but are afraid of the out come. I have been tasked with fixing something that is going to affect the entire city at once, and in turn you have as well. The city is in our paws. In seven hours and forty-nine minutes the mayor will declare executive order 159-Z78. Not one single mammal will affect this city as much as this one pig. Not Bellwether, not Lionheart no mammal will cause such a rift in the city. We have been tasked with four objectives. One figure out why Onkist is working with. She is not smart enough to be doing this on her own. Two to figure out the purpose of the bracelets and collars. Our scientist and engineers are in that effort along with the jammers. Three figure out what the connection is to the midnight blue drug. My intel tells us that they are connected but we have not figured out how at all. And four and most importantly keep this city from tearing itself apart. Questions…No…well then."

A paw shot up. The rabbit cocked his head to the side prompting the jaguar to ask his question.

"Umm what is midnight blue...sir..."

"James correct? Our newest agent. Interesting they don't brief you on that. I guess im not surprised, its been kept under rapts. Hmmm Midnight blue is what I have been investigating for the past three months. It is the same drug used by Bellweather. Except it is less refined then her process. Effects are a savage state of mind typically lasting between five and thirty minutes. It has been on the market for a while and some intel thinks that whoever is growing it, and gave it the process to Bellwhether are all connected to Onkist, I don't think anything that wide and long game could be done without our knowledge. All of you will get your exact parameters after I finish. Any questions come to me. Any concerns come to me. Any intel come to me. We have no idea who we can trust anymore and who is doing this to my…our city. Dismissed."

Hello all couple things sorry this took a little longer than expected but I wanted to get things together and make sure I knew where we are going. Also, thank you to my new proof reader Flame in the Dark and to thank you to Fernando for listing to me ramble about where the story is going. Also in the next couple days, I may be adjusting the way the story is on the sites so if you get a lot of notifications about that I'm sorry. And finally, I forgot to ever mention that I have a tumbler for all things Zootopia. blog/hopping-wilde I do hope you join me there. Also I whipped up a quick for someone who asked for it, but its open to anyone but know I wll countinue to make this no matter what. user?u=5863683 Also check out this great work I commisioned you might see it latter in the story ;) image/160930378396 Thank you for reading and I love the feedback and can't wait to hear from you. See you in the next chapter.

It really really hates URL's i guess, super annoying

Tumbler tumblr blog/hopping-wilde

user?u=5863683

Commisions image/160930378396


End file.
